This present disclosure relates to hitch receivers and the attachment between a trailer and a towing vehicle. Commonly, when being towed by a vehicle, the trailer is subject to transient forces as the towing vehicle pulls the trailer over various terrain or when loads are moved or placed on the trailer. Trailers have a tongue weight that is borne by the towing vehicle. Some tongue weight is necessary but it is desirable to limit the amount transmitted to the towing vehicle. The transient forces on the trailer can translate to transient tongue forces transmitted to the towing vehicle, at the very least, can be unsettling to the driver. In an extreme enough situation, the transient tongue forces can create a dangerous loss of control. An improved receiver that can be located between the trailer and the towing vehicle is necessary.